1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a repairing method of the same and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting display with reduced brightness deviation and change over time and a repairing method of the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices are core technology in information communication era and are used to display various kinds of information on a screen. Advancement have been made to use image display devices that are thinner, lighter, and portable and have higher performance. An organic light emitting display that controls a luminance amount of an organic emission layer to display an image has been spotlighted as a flat panel display having smaller weight and volume than a cathode ray tube (CRT).
An organic light emitting display includes a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in a matrix form to display an image. Each sub-pixel includes a light emitting device and a pixel driver including a plurality of transistor to independently drive the light emitting device. During formation of each transistor included in the pixel driver, source and drain electrodes may not be separated from each other due to poor patterning of the source and drain electrodes or conductive foreign matter may remain at a thin film transistor region.
As a result, the transistor may be defective. When a sub-pixel has such a defective transistor, a repairing process is performed to connect the defective sub-pixel to a normal sub-pixel adjacent to the defective sub-pixel such that current is distributed from the normal sub-pixel to the defective sub-pixel. When current is distributed from the normal sub-pixel to the defective sub-pixel, however, the amount of current flowing in the normal sub-pixel and the defective sub-pixel connected to each other through the repairing process is reduced to about ½ the amount of current flowing in another normal sub-pixel which is not adjacent to the defective sub-pixel, which causes brightness deviation and change over time.